The darkness obscuring your heart
by Gzou Supreme
Summary: Natsu and Gray go on a mission together under Makarov's orders, much to the annoyance of the two rivals. An unexpected event will take place during their mission. They would never have imagined all the other one could endure daily. They'll keep both of this misadventure, etched in their soul, the darkness obscuring the other one's heart.


**Author's note : **Hello ! (Or should I say "Pouet"? :p). To begin with, I want to warn you I'm French. I've already published this fiction in my language, but I thought it was interesting to have other opinions, and to improve my English by translating it. So I apologize in advance for the mistakes I could make. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader to correct my story. I hope someone will help me!

About this fiction now ! I'm going to let you discover it by yourself, but I have to specify the chapters of this fiction are rather short, because I want to publish it as a One-Shot on a French Website. As I hadn't (and I haven't) finished writing it, I wanted to split it into chapters and begin to publish on this website in the meantime.

And here I am ! Don't be too hard on me :).

What else... Ah, about the reviews ! I usually reply to every review, but in English, it may be a little hard for me. I'll try to do it, but I'm sorry if it isn't possible. In French I spend at least two hours to reply to every review, so I cannot even imagine how long it would take me to do it in English. We'll see! But if you like my fiction, please let me know! I'll really be disappointed to have made the effort to translate for nothing! Because that takes me a long time.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy my fiction, anyway! Good reading!

**Title : **The darkness obscuring your heart

**Genre : **Friendship

**Main characters : **Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster (But we'll see some other characters also)

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimers :** All the characters, except for two of my creation, are owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Prologue**

In the humid penumbra of a remote cave was reigning the putrid smell of death. The sporadic flame of the candles hungrily licked the rock blackened by the corrosion of their contact, enveloping the mortuary den with a flickering bright red glimmer almost similar to the one of blood. Thunder rumbled in the distance, its tumult cradling the two beings hiding there, forgotten by the world and life, their look obscured by the pestilential presence of pain and grief. In a recess of rock, under a protective dome of earth and stones, lying on a coarse carpet of dead leaves, one of those beings was moaning in pain under the other one's protective and panicked gaze. The latter was holding the hand of his companion in his, his pupils teeming with anguish and despair blindly focused on the faraway, praying to heaven for a miracle to come pick their existence. Those two men were struggling with all their slim strength against the grip of time, seconds and hours were passing tirelessly, taking with them, a little more each time, the tiny glimmer of hope that remained in their heart consumed by terror. Death was approaching, implacable and voracious, and they were powerless against this dreadful fate which only was waiting their coming.

- S… Sohen…

The voice had muttered weakly, its timbre whirring in the young man's broken heart. He tightened the grip of his fingers reddened by cold on his brother's icy palm, embalming his hand in a reassuring and protective vise of heat.

- I'm here, Vossler… Don't give up…

- Sohen… Find the Pole of Eternity. T… this relic can save me.

- But… Does such a thing really exist? It's just a myth, a legend.

- It exists. I know it for several weeks. I… I wanted to find another way, b… but… there is only this one. I… I'm afraid to die, Sohen. So scared… Retrieve this relic…

- I promise you, Vossler. I will save you, even if I have to bathe my hands in blood.

- So listen… Before this disease gnaws at me, I have witnessed the unsealing of the Pole of Eternity. Someone recovered it, that day.

- Who, big brother? Tell me, and I'll go.

Two eyes drown themselves in pain, two eyelids half-open, and two words resound, sealing forever the fate of a whole community.

- Fairy… Tail…

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue! I already want to reassure you, this fiction won't revolve around these two invented characters we see here, even if they take an important place in what will happen next, as you can imagine. I guess a mere prologue like this one doesn't give you a special opinion, but still : Your impressions? I certainly wouldn't be long before publish the first chapter, as this prologue isn't very representative of the backdrop of the story and intrigue. But I have to translate it before that :).

Despite all this, I still expect you to review! Hit your keyboards!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
